Too Many Questions
by Memmola
Summary: Will is standing in some really cold weather, he is freezing and he is wondering where Halt is and why he keeping him waiting. Please help me by review as this is my first fanfic. Rated T for possible Coarse Language and Violence later.
1. Prologue - So Many Questions!

Hello People!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey people. How's it going, I never done this before so this is my first time and I'm actually kind of nervous about doing this.**

**Just a forward word, if you review my stories I'll mention you in my next update of that same story. With the updates I'll try and do them as quickly as I can.**

**So now that that is out of the way I can finally start my first story :D.**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to mention that I'm not the owner of Ranger's Apprentice, I mean I would love to own them but I don't. That honour goes to John Flanagon.**

**Without further ado let me start the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Prologue: So Many Questions!

He wasn't sure what was going on, as a matter of fact he wasn't if sure why he was here.

As the world of Araluen knows him, Will Treaty was one for asking some many questions. Even now as he waited questions were running through his head. Questions like: Why am I here? What is going on? Those kinds of questions, but the real question that was on his mind was, Did Halt want me for something?

This was the main question he kept pondering.

It was winter and he was standing out in the cold freezing to death.

_He better get here soon_, Will thought, it just so happened that Halt was watching he and waiting to if his former apprentice would get restless and leave or blurt things out.

Of course Will didn't know that Halt was watching him. His fingers were starting to get numb as he stood here waiting for Halt.

'Well why are you standing here in the cold' a voice said from behind him.

* * *

**Well there's the first part to my story, so review and tell me how I did, I'll be getting Chapter 1 up pretty much straight away. Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me how I did and give me some pointers on how to do things next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Couldn't you have told me!

Wassup people? I'm here delivering Chapter 1!

**Thank you if you reviewed the Prologue, it really helps knowing people like my story and want to help me improve.**

**So, my first bit I published wasn't that good as I'm only starting out but I'm hoping it'll get better as I go with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Just read the Prologue it tells you everything bout the disclaimer. From here on out I'm not going to keep writing the Disclaimer because it's obvious I'm not John Flanagan.**

**So without further ado here's Chapter 1!**

**P.S. For those of you who have started reading this now I use to have a POV in here but took it out.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Couldn't you have told me!

Will was startled and turned around quickly while dropping to a crouch and getting ready to un-sheath his saxe knife. When he realised who it was he moved his hand away from the saxe knife.

'Do you seriously have to do the Halt?!' he said half yelling and half asking.

Halt merely shrugged his shoulders.

_That is getting rather annoying_, he thought to himself.

'You never know when these kind of things are going to happen, Will' Halt finally said. We meet each other's gaze for a few seconds then a faint but see able smile touched the corners of Halt's lips, it was one of those rare things you saw from someone as grim as Halt.

'What are you doing here Halt? Why did you ask me here? What is wrong? What are we going-' he started shooting questions at Halt as if he had been shot from a bow, but Halt's gaze stopped him in mid-sentence.

'Will' he said warningly, as if saying your pushing it.

He dropped his gaze from Halt's.

'Right, sorry.' At the last minute he couldn't help and threw one more question at Halt who sighed as he began.

'But seriously Halt, Why did you ask me here?' Halt was already walking towards the cabin and gestured for me to follow him.

Will and Halt entered the cabin and Will went straight to get some coffee for the both of them. 'I asked you because it has something to do with Alyss' as Halt mentioned the beautiful and graceful girl's name he stopped what he was doing instantly and turned to face Halt.

'What about her?' he said with curiosity obviously piped. Halt sighed as he saw Will stop making their coffee.

'Can you continue making the coffee, please?' Halt asked and Will turned back to make the coffee.

'Again, what about Alyss? When I saw her yesterday she was fine.' Halt raised an eyebrow, as if he were saying can you stop interrupting me.

'Right, sorry.' And he made a gesture for him to continue.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1 people, I would really like if you review, as I said in the first upload this is my first Fanfiction so I'm nervous and I want to know what you think about the story. Also tell me how well I did the P.O.V. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon. If your one of the first 5 reviewers I'll mention you in the next chapter in the Author's Notes at the beginning.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Alyss! Why her?

I'm back and ready to continue :D

**Disclaimer: As I said before read the prologue for disclaimer.**

**Sorry I've taken sooooooooooo long to update, I have yearly exams coming up so I've been really busy. After the exams I'm hoping I can update more often.**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to Flaminglake, SeekerMaxia, Bralt and Horserida who has reviewed my story so far. Thank you all and I'm going to be using the advice you have been giving me.**

**Without further ado let's begin.**

**Something I forgot to mention is that this is after The Siege of Macindaw (Book 6) but I've changed it a fare amount because Sir Keren dies in Book 6. So I thought I try something different.**

**The title for this chapter is inspired by something Flaminglake said. :D.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alyss?! What does she have to do with anything?

Will finished brewing the coffee and passed a cup to Halt who started to explain what had happen to Alyss.

'You remember Sir Keren, right?' Halt asked. Will frowned at the name he remembered him alright.

'Yes. Yes, I do and he is dead. So...what does he have to do with Alyss?' Will replied curiously. Halt merely replied without a hint of shock in his voice,

'Well, he isn't dead.'

'WHAT?! But I saw him fall out of the window when Alyss threw acid on his face to save me from dying. How is this even possible?'

As always Halt was getting annoyed but Will sudden outburst when he was in the middle of explaining things, and usually whenever this happened one of Halt's eyebrow's shoot up in a expression Will knew all too well even though he wasn't his apprentice anymore.

Halt sighed.

He wasn't use to Will's outburst of endless questions and even though it hadn't been long since Will had graduated to a fully-fledged Ranger he still hated Will's endless questions when they did happen.

'Could you for once stop asking so many questions? It really gets on my nerve, and in answer to what you were just saying, that wasn't really Keren.' They had stop referring Keren as 'Sir Keren' as he was a traitor to King Duncan of Araluen.

'But-' Will started but Halt cut him off with a sharp glare.

'Yes, it may have looked like Keren but,' Halt replied 'the fact remains that he is still alive and kicking.'

_That made him shut up_, Halt thought.

Halt stared at his former apprentice for awhile. Halt realised he hadn't taken a sip of his coffee yet Will had drunk more than half his, so he took a sip while still staring at Will who was looking at the floor.

'So...' Will replied, 'What does have to do with Alyss?'

'Now you're asking the right question!' Halt exclaimed as if it had taking years for Will to figure out what Halt was waiting for him to ask.

Halt sighed again. Then took another sip of coffee. If only he could figure things out twice as quicker.

'Remember how you had to get Lord Orman out of the castle and into Grimsdell Forest?' Halt asked.

'Yes.'

'And you had leave Alyss behind and so on and so forth.'

'Yes.' Will was slowly getting impatient so, Halt got straight to the point.

'He's taken her while she was on a Diplomatic Mission for Lady Pauline.'

Will couldn't take it no more. He was already heading towards his room to pack his things to go after Alyss. I can't let Alyss suffer again because of me, Will thought.

'Whoa, Whoa, and just where do you think you're going, mister.' Halt asked as Will raced off already having a faint idea of what Will wanted to do.

'Where do you think? To save Alyss, of course.' Will replied with his temper slowly building up. Maybe, I should back off, but just a little bit, Halt thought.

'You have no idea where he has taken her though. Do you?'

Will stopped packing.

'Alyss told me if he ever got the chance to taken Alyss again, he would take her to Gallica.'

Halt raised an eyebrow.

'Really?'

'Yes'

'Do you really think your going alone?'

Will resumed packing and was almost done when suddenly, Gilan, Crowley, Horace and Princess Cassandra entered the building.

'What are you all doing here?' Will as with a slight tone of surprise in his voice.

'Too help you save Alyss of course.' Horace replied.

'I'm not remember' Crowley replied 'I'm just here to give you the details of what is happening.'

They all looked at Crowley with a 'We are not stupid' look.

'OK, OK, was just saying.'

**2 hrs later.**

They were all packed and ready to board the boat _Wolfwill _to Gallica. Crowley had briefed them.

**Flashback**

'Alyss has been taken into the ruins of Montsombre and is going to force marriage Alyss to himself, where he'll then do other stuff that I don't need to explain. Crowley had started to tell them.

Halt won't be coming on this one with you, so that makes Will in charge. BUT. Don't. Do. Anything. Too. Stupid. Think it through, OK?.'

Will nodded.

'A Skandian wolfship will be accompanying you. Its Gundar Hardstriker's ship, _Wolfwill.'_

Will smiled at this. _It'll be good to see him again_, he thought.

**End of Flashback.**

Will's mind snapped back to reality. Time to go and save Alyss.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 done. Sorry that the chapter names are different it's just the name wouldn't fit. Please, as they all say R&R! :D.**


	4. Story Delay

Hey everyone sorry for the massive delay for updates, but this story will be on hold for a while as I am helping someone else out at the moment.

I will continue updating the story but it won't be as frequently.

Memmola


	5. Chapter 3 - Strange Feeling

Chapter 3 - Strange Feelings

**Author's Note: Hey people, I had time to write this chapter thankfully but like I said I don't know how frequently I'll update.**

**So let's continue with the story.**

* * *

One day hadn't passed when Will had this strange feeling about something, though, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Will was heading for Gallica to save Alyss but he wasn't going alone as Halt had said to him in the cabin. Gilan, Horace and Princess Cassandra (otherwise known as Evanlyn when going away from Araluen) were accompanying him to Gallica.

The strange feeling he had returned.

Once again he couldn't put his finger on what the feeling could be about.

_Maybe I need distraction of some sort. Yeah. That'll do that's all I need, a distraction, _Will thought.

He decided to go see what the others were doing.

Gundar Hardstriker was chatting time away with Horace.

Gilan was helping Evanlyn train with her sabre. He was teaching her the more important defensive strokes along with some offense.

Will went and joined Gundar and Horace.

'Well, well. If it isn't Will Treaty.' Gundar said as Will approached,

'Where's ole Halt. Did he think he couldn't handle his stomach?' And Gundar burst into laughter.

Horace and Will glanced at each other.

'Well... just be glad he isn't here otherwise he might skin you alive then throw you overboard, and in answer to your question Halt was called away on more 'important' business.' Will replied with a smile to Gundar's previous remark.

'Well then, I guess there's no food for us to cook for him. For once we may not run out of supplies due to Halt scavenging it all!' Once again Gundar burst into laughter and both Will and Horace joined in this time.

'I assume you know where we are heading?' Will asked.

'Gorlag's beard, boy! I thought you'd never ask!' Gundar exclaimed.

'So you're telling me you don't know?' Will asked.

Gundar nodded his head. Will couldn't believe what was happening he had assumed someone would have told him they were trying to get to Gallica. Then his strange feeling kicked in again.

'Horace can I speak with just over there quickly?' Will asked.

Horace nodded and followed, when they were out of hearing range Will spoke to Horace.

'I've got this strange feeling about the Skandian crew, Horace. They don't seem like they _Wolfwill_ crew I know. Things aren't right.'

Horace was slowly nodding his head as he listened to Will.

'I have this strange feeling too, Will. I think you may be onto something.'

Before they could talk any further they both felt a sharp, yet painless blow to the back of the head that knocked them out, but just as Will was about to lose consciousness he saw Gilan and Evanlyn get knocked out too.

Then he all too soon knew who it was.

Keren.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I was trying figure out a way to extend for longer but couldn't so I'll try get next chapter up ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 4 - The Pain

Chapter 4 - The Pain

**Hey guys here's the chapter I said I would get ASAP, hope you like it.**

* * *

'Throw them into the hold (jail) with the others' shouted a man who appeared to be in charge of everyone else.

'Except that one' the man said pointing a young man who looked to in his early twenties, he wore a moulded, green and grey cloak, a longbow across his shoulders, a quiver of a two dozen arrows and a double knife scabbard. This young man was Will Treaty.

'So, we meet again Will' the man murmured to on-one in particular, 'we'll get re-acquainted later.'

He then signalled the man to throw him with the others. And they did so.

* * *

His was throbbing with and he was wondering where he was and what had happened. He opened his eyes to see someone leaning of over to see if he was ok. It was a girl, but not just any girl, this one looked familiar. He was definitely sure he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it.

'He's awake' the girl said.

_I know that voice_, the boy thought to himself.

His voice felt very weak but with all his might he managed to get a name.

'Alyss' he squeaked but it was enough to make the girl who he called Alyss smile as she heard her name. She replied,

'Will, are you ok?'

'If I'm lying here looking all injured do you think I'm ok.' Will replied and he managed a weak smile to show he was just trying to joke. Alyss smiled back.

'He's ok' she called to someone behind her. Four more figures walked over knelt beside him. He felt like he also knew them. Then he identified them as, Gilan, a Ranger of the mysterious Ranger Corps, Horace, a knight from Redmont's Battleschool, Gundar, a Skandian and skirl/captain of the wolfship, _Wolfwill _and finally he saw Evanlyn who really was Princess Cassandra, Crown Princess to the Throne of Araluen.

After he remembered his friends he blacked back out.

* * *

'So how did you get trapped here Gundar? Surely, Keren couldn't somehow get on your ship.' Gilan asked.

'I have no idea how he used my ship against me, but I swear I will rip from his very hands then lop his head from his shoulders so that none of happens again.'

They heard a groan come from the far side of the ships hold and they knew Will was waking up. They had tried to leave alone and move somewhere where they could talk amongst themselves, but Alyss didn't really take any part in the conversations and was instead watching Will praying that he will recover from the blow he sustained.

Will tried to getting but failed miserably and fell straight back down to the ground with nasty whack. That worried Alyss a far bit and she rushed over to see if had injured himself.

'Ow' Will merely said.

* * *

'It's time to get that man up to interrogate' a man said. It was the man who originally thrown everyone into the hold. The man's name was Keren.

He hated Will for what he did to him a Castle Macindaw, though he hated Alyss more and was going to revenge upon her, he was going to get what he wanted and this time he was sure nothing would stop him.

As he finished summarised what he was going to get the man brought Will to be interrogated.

'You!' Will shouted and struggled against those who held him in place. Him squirming got nothing more than a sharp blow to the back of the head but it wasn't enough to knock him but enough so that it hurt like hell.

'You might wanna keep your yap shut or there will be more where that came from!' Keren hissed at him.

'Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way-' Keren began but Will gave a snort of laughter at what Keren had said,

'Pleasantries? I ain't pleasant with you!' Will said through laughter which rewarded him with another sharp blow to the head.

_Cowards. The lots of them_, Will thought.

'I won't say it again. Shut. Your. Yap!' Keren stressed each word out so that Will got his meaning that there would be more punishing if he didn't shut his mouth.

'Now, I know why your here and I bet your surprised that I'm. I'm sure you expected me to be in Gallica like Alyss would have told, but I fixed things up so I would catch you sooner and, as you see, it worked perfectly. We still will be heading for Gallica and you will witness me take your girlfriend as my bride, then I'll have you all killed so you won't be a nuisance to me anymore and then I can live a happy life with Alyss.' Keren's long boring speech didn't seem to anything to Will, he didn't care what he did because he was forming a plan together to stop Keren and as Gundar had said once, to lop his head off.

'You except Alyss will live with you, she'll probably stab you in the back the first day.' Will merely replied stating the obvious facts, but Keren had this look in his eye that was saying

'Oh, I know she'll try but I have worked around that'.

'Now, I want some info or else...' Keren walked over to a table and produced a small knife. 'I'll start cutting and make you bleed till you tell me what I want.'

_Well this will make things difficult_, Will thought.

'And just to show you I will do it, I demonstrate.'

Keren rolled and Will's sleeve and placed the cold steel on his arm, then Will felt the pain.

* * *

**Chapter finished. Yay I think this my longest chapter. Tell me what you guys think about the chapter. R&R people.**


	7. Chapter 5 - No such Luck

Chapter 5 - No such Luck

**Hey guys just to let you know, this story may not be that long, I don't know how long I can stretch it for before I finish.**

**Anyway hope you liked the previous chapter.**

* * *

Alyss heard Will scream.

_That bastard is going to pay for this_, she thought.

Everyone else had heard the screams Will emitted when Keren slid the knife across his arm.

* * *

'You see I will cut you unless you tell what I want but then again...' Keren began, 'I can always use this on you'

Keren produced a small blue gem from his pocket and Will recognised it straight away. It was the same gem that had been used on Alyss when she was trapped in Castle Macindaw. Keren had used this gem on her to force her to tell him what he wanted to know. With the help of Malcolm they were able to help her overcome the effects with a similar black pebble. Even if he had it now it would be of no use because they would have searched them all while they were unconscious.

'Yes. You recognise this gemstone don't you and I'm sure Alyss would as well.' Keren said as he saw the expression on Will's face.

A searing pain shot Will's arm. Will looked at his arm, the cut Keren cause was deep. More blood started to surface and run down his arm. Will started to feel weak, he had lost a lot of blood after the initially cut surely anymore cuts would make him bleed to death, but Keren saw the expression on his face and came to the same conclusion.

'Now, tell me what are the daily movements of the Ranger Corps patrol?' Keren asked.

_How the hell did he know about that_, Will thought, _better careful and not tell this bastard anything._

He used the same word Alyss used to describe Keren. Sure they could come up with more but what they had thought of him was enough.

'I don't know. I've only just became a full-fledged Ranger a few months ago, they don't tell those sorts of things to new Rangers of the Silver Oakleaf.' Will replied trying to bluff his way through.

The look in Keren's eyes told him he took the bait.

'Ok then, I'm sorry that I asked someone stupid enough to lie to me.' Keren replied and place the blood stained knife on Will's arm again and sliced.

Will screamed.

* * *

'We have to figure a way out of here and help Will before he dies!' Alyss said panic clearly etched in her voice, she didn't bother trying to hide her emotions she cared for Will and she knew, he cared for her. It would make sense she wanted to help Will.

'Yes, I agree, but how the hell are we suppose to get outta here and I wanna lop that man's head from his shoulders.' Gundar said.

'Can't you Skandians just smash your fist through a wall for us to go through?' Horace asked also worried about his best friend.

Gundar shook his head.

'No such luck there, boy. If we were to do that then we sink the ship and I'd rather die fighting than sinking in the ships hold.'

A few of the Skandian crew growled there agreements.

'How about through the door?' Gilan asked in turn.

Gundar shook his head again.

'Sure the door is made of wood, but we reinforced it so that kinda thing didn't happen if we did have prisoners.'

The door swung open and they saw a half dead Will and a very happy Keren who was throwing a blue gemstone up in the air and catching it and repeating. He looked towards Alyss.

'Grab her.' He said pointing at Alyss.

Everyone jumped up to stop them, even Evanlyn joined them. The men who tried for Alyss drew their swords and brandished them at everyone, except Will who was half dead.

'Guys and Evanlyn, it's ok. No-one needs to die for me, just fix Will up...' Alyss said, then whispered '...then come and save from this bastard.'

She yet again used the word and everyone was taken aback by the choice of words she had used. She started towards Keren who grabbed her by the waist and she swatted at his hand.

_Don't die on me Will, _Alyss thought.

* * *

It took two more, long and boring days to reach Gallica and when they did Alyss could see the evil smile planted on Keren's face.

She knew why he was happy.

She knew what was going to happen.

She hoped Will was ok to save her.

She didn't want to belong to Keren.

The boat scraped along the shoreline.

'Let's going we've got a long way to go before we reach Montsombre...' Keren shouted then turned to Alyss '...and where you will become my wife then watch your friends die.'

* * *

**-Gasp- Keren is getting what he wants. Anyone who R&R's Will make feel better so he can save Alyss. So R&R to make Will feel better.**


	8. Chapter 6 - The Long March

Chapter 6 – The Long March

The crew went ashore along with the prisoners. The long march for Montsombre was going to start soon, only the prisoners would be walking except for the crew, Keren, Alyss and Evanlyn. Keren was kind enough to allow her to ride a horse. While Will, Gilan and Horace had to run while being tied to a horse.

Gilan looked at Horace and grinned while saying,

'Doesn't this remind you so much of the time in Arrida?'

Horace turned to looked back at Gilan.

'No!' Horace began 'whatever gave you that idea?'

Gilan could tell Horace was trying to be sarcastic, and was doing it to well. Well, at least it seemed that way to Gilan.

They had been marching for at least a day now but the Ruins of Montsombre were nowhere to be seen, Will was wondering how long it would take to get there. As if reading his mind Horace answered his question.

'Three days'

Will turned and looked at him in astonishment, but then again he should get use to it after all Halt does it to him all the time, even though he isn't an Apprentice anymore. Speaking of Halt, Will was wishing he was here right now getting them out of this predicament.

* * *

What all the others didn't know was that Halt had secretly followed them and had seen what had happened and heard everything that was going to happen in the Ruins.

_Three days to Montsombre this way, _Halt thought, _but maybe there's a quicker way there._

Halt pulled out a map of Gallica, and looked for a way to get to Montsombre before the others did and hopefully...hopefully work on a plan along the way to rescue the others and stop Keren from doing what he wants, and that was to marry Alyss.

And with no doubt there was a quicker that would get Halt there in nearly half a day's time. Halt turned back to get Abelard then went full gallop to get to Montsombre before the others did.

'Hang in there, Will' Halt mumbled as wind rushed past as he went at full gallop.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry haven't updated in such a long, long time, kinda forgot about the story, (hangs head in shame), but hey im back and sorry that this chapter and next will be smaller then others as this is the end of the story (next chap is end).**


	9. Chapter 7 - Die Now, Bastard!

Chapter 7 – Die Now, Bastard!

**So hey guys this is the final chapter of the story. I thank you for those who have followed me through the whole story and have supported and given me advice as I go.**

**I will be starting another two stories after this one. Keep an eye out for them. One will be a Rangers Apprentice while the other (for those who know the game) will be a Golden Sun story.**

* * *

For two more days they did the same thing till they reached the Ruins of Montsombre.

They would travel till lunch, camp, the girls would get good food while they pitied the boys who got scrapes and other displeasing food. Then they would continue the journey, then stop at night and camp and sleep, again the girls got good food and got warm tents while the boys got scrapes and displeasing food again and had to sleep outside with nothing to keep them warm.

While they travelled Will was sad to see that this was how his life was going to end. Alyss being forced to marry a goddamn bastard who had tortured him till he got his info, now after Alyss and Keren were married he was going to kill them all, so that they didn't interfere with him again.

Will could of swore he heard faint (but audible to Ranger ear's) hoof beats, he looked at Gilan who also had heard them. They both looked to where they think they were coming from and they could make out a rider with a mottled cloak. Will's heart screamed with delight as he realised it was Halt he was taking a shorter path to Montsombre.

_Obviously, _Will thought, _he has some sort of plan to help us out of this predicament._

But Will thought Halt had gone north to deal with something in Picta. He shrugged the thought aside and looked to Gilan. He too was happy that Halt was here.

* * *

Halt noticed that Gilan and Will had heard Abelard's hoof beats drumming into the ground. Only the ears of a trained Ranger could hear the hoof beats from the distance they were at. Halt nodded mentally to himself.

* * *

They arrived at Montsombre a day and a half later.

_This is where it ends, _Will thought.

He had forgotten about Halt and wasn't going to remember anytime soon.

But then everything happened in a flash...

Will, Gilan and Horace all felt they're binds be loosened by a pair of carefully trained hands, weapons being put by their feet and then the person ghosted off. Even Evanlyn had a weapon dropped at her feet.

_Where did Halt get all these weapons, _Will thought.

Once again he shrugged the thought aside and prepared for the next part. He looked the other and nodded and they all spun around tore the bind in half from yanking, grabbed their weapons and started fighting.

All the while a barrage of arrows flew to help.

Will had a saxe knife, Gilan and Horace both had swords and Evanlyn had a sabre.

Several people were killed by the barrage of arrows and soon everything went into chaos as the soldiers were confused by what was happening, only too late did they realise they're mistake of confusing as they were all sliced and stabbed by the group of now free prisoners.

Will turned to face Keren who was about to kiss Alyss to seal the marriage then saw what had happened. He then yanked Alyss towards him and tried to kiss her while she was trying to resist.

Will pulled his arm back then hurled the saxe knife at Keren who was completely oblivious to the fact that a heavy knife was about to imbed itself in his upper back.

With a WHACK! that was heard across the battlefield, Kerens grip on Alyss loosened as he began to topple over.

'Die now, Bastard!' Will mumbled to himself.

Alyss rushed over to Will and hugged him tight and Will winced inwardly as he still hadn't fully recovered from his wounds that Keren had inflicted on him.

Halt too came into view.

Will held Alyss at arm's length and study her for awhile before saying.

'Alyss there's something I want to ask you.'

'Yes?' she replied.

As Will got down on one knee, he held Alyss' hand and asked,

'Alyss Mainwaring, will you marry me?'

She beamed with delight and nodded before kissing him as he came up off his knee.

* * *

**AWWWW! I know they don't marry till And about time too... in book 11 (spoiler) but I wanted to do since there was a marriage about to happen.**

**Anyway, its done. The story is finished. Well thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it. Keep an eye out for those stories I mentioned earlier.**

**Later.**


End file.
